


An Awfully Big Adventure

by monkeystypinghamlet



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeystypinghamlet/pseuds/monkeystypinghamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To be honest, I can’t deal with class right now,” I confess. “I don’t have the energy to even walk there.”<br/>“Bea,” Ben says, stopping in the hallway at his locker. “Are you asking me to skip class?”<br/>“Maybe,” I say. “Do you want to go to English?”<br/>Benedick responds by shoving his books in his locker and pulling out a large purple blanket. I stare at him, flabbergasted.<br/>“You coming?” he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like switching things up a little so I wrote it from Bea - first person.
> 
> Title comes from J.M. Barrie's "Peter Pan".
> 
> This is in response to [an anon request](http://juliaperture.tumblr.com/post/93489034099/ben-and-beas-first-kiss).
> 
> [Ask](http://juliaperture.tumblr.com/ask) open for more requests!
> 
> Enjoy x

I feel sick.

That’s all I can think about right now. My head is exploding with thoughts that are making it ache like nothing I’ve ever felt before. There’s a bomb inside my head. When I woke up this morning, I thought it would go away eventually but it’s still just as bad as ever. I mean, I wouldn’t have even come to school but Hero made me pancakes because she knew today we’re working on our big history projects and she wanted to help cheer me up. I just don’t want her to worry about me.

I feel sick and I don’t know why. It’s not like I’ve got a cold or a fever. I’ve been having coughs and headaches that come and go but that’s it. Sometimes they’re alright, sometimes it’s like the apocalypse is taking place inside my body. It’s like the universe hates me right now.

Walking to English, I just want to give in. Where can I lie down around here? All I want right now is a fantastically big fuzzy blanket and to collapse. 

I close my eyes just for a second and find that when I open them again, everything is black. As I shake my head trying to regain focus, I’ve already walked into something. I hear my books fall and a locker door slam against my head.

“Shit,” I mutter. The stars start to clear from my eyes and I see someone crouched in front of me.

“Bea, are you alright?” Pedro asks.

“Yeah…” I say. “I think so.”

“You don’t look okay.”

“I only have one class left today,” I say. “Then I can go home and pass out.”

“I think you’ve already passed out,” Pedro says.

“I’m fine,” I say, standing up and swatting him away.

“I’d take you to the nurse,” Pedro says, “but I’m running late for a meeting with Leo. Oh!” He spots someone. “Hey, Ben! Can you make sure Bea doesn’t pass out before she gets to class?”

“Pedro, don’t do this to me,” I hiss.

“You just need someone to walk you there and make sure you don’t faint,” Pedro insists. “I’ve gotta go.” He checks his watch. “But text me later so I know you’re alive, yeah?”

“Fine,” I mumble. “Ugh, I can’t do this.”

“What did you say?” Ben asks. The hallway is pretty much empty by now and I’m late.

“Nothing. Just go, I can get to class by myself.”

“I would,” Ben says. “But I have English too. Remember?” We’re in the same class. Of course. God, Bea.

“Right.” No getting out of it then. It seems I’ve got an escort now.

“So what happened?” Ben asks. “You just passed out in the middle of the hallway?”

“No, of course not,” I snap. “I felt like having a two second nap in front of Pedro’s locker.”

“You must really love English if you’re already falling asleep on the way there.”

“To be honest, I can’t deal with class right now,” I confess. “I don’t have the energy to even walk there.”

“Bea,” Ben says, stopping in the hallway at his locker. “Are you asking me to skip class?”

“Maybe,” I say. “Do _you_ want to go to English?”

Benedick responds by shoving his books in his locker and pulling out a large purple blanket. I stare at him, flabbergasted.

“You coming?” he asks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

We spend the next five minutes arguing about where to go. 

“What’s to stop us from leaving campus?” Ben asks. 

“What, you want me to just abandon Hero?” I say. “No way.”

“Alright, let’s find an empty classroom then.”

“Ugh, no. I told you, I need a break from school.”

“So off campus then.” He’s just insufferable, I think. 

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” I mutter. 

“Well, what do you wanna do?” he asks. 

“We could go out to the football pitch and sit out there.” Surprisingly, he doesn’t object. 

“Rightio,” Ben says, hoisting the blanket over his shoulder. “Allons-y!”

When I finally get to lie down on the grass, I instantly feel so much better. 

“Aaahhhh,” I exclaim. All the thoughts in my head are starting to stop. 

“Have you been avoiding me recently?” Ben asks. And they’re back. 

“What? No. Of course not,” I say. 

“Oh sure. Then you just happened to switch history projects. You just happen to walk the other way down the hallway when you see me coming.”

“Are you stalking me?”

“No. I’m just observant.”

“Then you would’ve observed that I’m not avoiding you.”

“Fine then.” I close my eyes again and try to shut him out. I will not think about Ben. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell myself for weeks now but it doesn’t seem to be working. It doesn’t help when he’s sitting right next to me either.

How did I end up here again? Feeling sick and out here with _him_.

Shit, are those things connected? Has my brain somehow linked my physical health with my love life? Ugh. Let’s not call it that.

“Ben, have you been feeling okay recently?” I ask.

“What do you mean?”

“Have you been sick?”

“I have, actually,” he says. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Nope. None at all.” Okay. It’s okay. That doesn’t necessarily mean anything.

“Bea, I think we need to ta–”

Right in the middle of Ben’s sentence, I see something materialise onto the football pitch.

A big, blue box.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Bea, are you listening to me?” Ben asks.

“Stop being an idiot and _look behind you_!” I exclaim.

“Whoa, fucking hell!” Ben says. “We’re dreaming, right?”

“I don’t know. That’s a tardis, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. How long has that been there?”

“It just…appeared. Out of thin air.”

“ _No way_.”

“I know.”

“That’s not possible.”

“I know.”

“Bea, if that’s the real tardis I am going to explode with happiness.”

“Let’s go find out.”

Just as we get up, me still wrapped in the blanket, a man pops out of the box.

“Whoa, wild ride!” he says.

“Oh my god, it’s ten,” Ben says. “Bea, pinch me.”

“Gladly.”

“Ow! I must really be awake.”

“Ah, civilians!” The doctor walks over to us. “Where am I?”

Ben is flabbergasted. I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen him speechless.

“Auckland, New Zealand,” I tell him.

“Aha!” the doctor cries. “Perfect. And you are?”

“I’m Beatrice,” I say. “And this stunned mullet is Benedick.”

“Beatrice…Benedick…” he looks at us in a funny way now. “Sounds familiar.”

“Well, I don’t think we’ve met!” I say.

“Of course. Nothing to worry about,” the doctor says. “Would you care to accompany me through space and time?” Now Benedick finally comes back to life.

“Would we? I would be _honoured_ ,” he says.

“Excellent,” the doctor rubs his hands together. “Beatrice?”

“Uh,” I stammer. “How do we know you’re real?” The doctor opens the door to the tardis.

“Just have a look inside,” he says. Cautiously, Ben and I walk towards the tardis. It’s just a police box, I tell myself. I’m just dreaming things. 

But when I step inside, I realise that there’s no way this could all fit inside a real phone box.

“Whoa,” I say. “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” Or I am very, very sick right now.

Meanwhile, Ben has started running around gawping at everything he recognises.

“Oh my god - is that - NO WAY - Bea, look at this!” I laugh and the doctor shuts the door after us. Ben continues running around like the fangirl that he is.

“So,” the doctor says quietly to me, “why haven’t you kissed him yet?”

“ _What_?” I say.

“You like him, he likes you. What’s stopping you?”

“How - how do you know that?”

“I can tell. Comes with age, you know.” The doctor looks back and forth between Ben and I and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s, um, kind of complicated,” I explain.

“So take a leap,” the doctor says. “Jump into the unknown!”

“Where are we jumping?” Ben asks. The doctor walks behind him and mouthes “kiss him!” at me.

“Ben,” I say. “I think we need to talk.”

“Oh,” he says, getting close to me.

And I kiss him. I close my eyes and this time the stars I see are real, the sparks that are going up my spine aren’t causing a blackout anymore. The world has exploded in colour and I let myself kiss him, like I’ve been trying _so hard_ not to think about for weeks that it’s made me sick.

He pulls away.

“So today,” he says. “I met the doctor and got to see the tardis.”

“Yeah?” He grins down at me.

“And that wasn’t even the best part.”

The doctor dances behind us as Ben kisses me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it!
> 
> Didn't think I'd ever be writing fanfiction that's even remotely related to Doctor Who but there we go...


End file.
